Ash's Dawn
by lock0223
Summary: Ash tries to impress Dawn and they grow to know each other, but then 15 years later Ash flees the scene of their love, and is not heard from, until May explains what happened to Ash and his quest to rewrite how they had met, 15 years ago. What was his plan and who is the mysterious Pokémon that keeps following Ash?...


**INSIDE THE GAME_**

**LOGIN ID: SOTO YANG**

**DATE: 03_14_2221**

**TIME: 4:15:44 am**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

I looked down to see a sword tip, as it ripped through my body blood erupted from my chest, and I staggered backwards. I tumbled over a tree root in the process of trying to get the blade out when I heard an ear-splitting noise from right behind me. I turned around in surprise, and was startled by a figure in a suit of black samurai armor, and was outfitted with a three-foot long katana that was dark red in color, then it hit me that was the very sword that had just pierced my chest, and this was the swords owner. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I quickly questioned the figure. With my heart pounding, and my pulse quickening at a rapid pace I then pulled my sword out of the depths of its scabbard, and I charged at full speed straight towards my adversary, his sword was already by his side, ready to parry my blow. As I got even closer to my opponent, he took a defensive stance, and changed his center of gravity, now making him almost as quick as I was. _CLANG!_ Our swords met, making a noise much like grating metal, as we stood with our swords crossed, I got a better look at my foe, the detail to the suit of armor, the steel scabbard which was now empty, and the only weak point that I could see was a piece of flimsy plating, and even that was buried underneath at least two more, much stronger metal pieces. _How did this person become so powerful? This is insane, the suit of armor alone is almost indestructible, and the sword can somehow increase his speed tenfold._ I thought about my foe, then I tried the only thing that I could think of at this point, I retreated into the forest trying to lose my follower, when I thought I was at a safe distance, I cast a healing spell over, my wound, and as soon as I finished chanting the spell, I immediately began to feel the effects of the healing spell. As I was sitting against a tree, I could feel my energy being depleted, but my wound was still burning, but there was very little that I could do about that. A moment later, I was up again and trying to find a vantage point among the trees newly regrown foliage. _CRACK!_ A sword struck the branch directly below where I had been standing only mere moments before. I circled over the trees trunk for at least ten minutes now, then saw the sword, dangling from a branch, with a piece of paper on it, I took a hold of the paper and read it to myself _DUCK!_ As I read it I looked towards where the sword had come from, and saw what it was talking about, almost to late. A sword, flew straight at my head, and it would've hit me too, if it hadn't been for the samurai armor-clad warrior, who dived at be from behind, and threw me at the ground, trying not to get hit by the sword himself. We had done it, both of us passed underneath without getting struck by the sword, so I thought. As I listened for any sign of movement, or even life in the forest, then I turned around to thank the samurai, to find, I was the one who survived this attack, I rushed to the samurai, and held him close to me, as I looked into the helmet, all that greeted me was darkness, a void you could say not at all what I had expected, I had expected a body, not an empty suit, but that didn't stop me from what I vowed to do, because, whoever had given their live to save me, was now dead, I needed to do this. I took the suit and sword, and helmet, and added them into my avatars inventory, along with all of the experience points of my now fallen comrade. I then proceeded to put on all of the armor. And my amazement the armor was a full set that granted the wearer to increase the speed of their avatar by adjusting how they held their weapon, or how they stood. "Mysterious Samurai, I hereby vow to destroy whoever killed you, or my name is not Soto Yang!" I shouted out into the forest. As I said that last part, I realized that anybody, who wanted to kill me, knew what my name was, but right now I didn't even care about that, because, the samurai seemed to gather enough experience points to raise me up to the twenty second level, I sent a prayer, that I could keep the samurais items until he returned to gather them, I had never actually fought in a PvP battle before I had met this samurai, but I thanked him for a good fight. With my vow of vengeance taken, I logged out and though about what had just took place today.


End file.
